


"Put a baby in me."

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: "Leon," you whimpered, running on instinct and desperate for release, "Put a baby in me."





	"Put a baby in me."

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Porn that isn't Billy/Rebecca? Yep. I just want that thicc Leon dicc. Wanted to post this before I leave for the airport tomorrow. I am very tempted to write something along these lines for Billy and Rebecca, but that might be a little too dirty for Rebecca.
> 
> I'm sick as a dog and just wanted to finish it up so the ending is probably bleh...I might go back and fix parts of this later.
> 
> Goin the fuck to sleep.

You whimpered as Leon pressed wet, sloppy kisses to the column of your throat. He nibbled at the tender skin, drawing more sweet mewls from your mouth. You let out a broken noise when the blunt head of his cock pressed firmly against your cervix. He was in as deep as he could go. Leon had set an unforgiving pace. He hammered into your abused center with measured, forceful strokes. You knew that he knew he was driving you crazy. With every thrust you stretched to accommodate his girth of his fat cock knocking against the entrance to your womb. 

"Leon," you whimpered, running on instinct and desperate for release, "Put a baby in me."

He ceased his assault on your neck to rear up over you. His blue eyes scrutinized your features as he slowed his pace, but not by much. You shifted uncomfortably as he continued you stare at you without speaking a word. You didn't think that you would get this kind of reaction out of him. Timidly, you reached out and cupped his cheek, stroking your thumb over his stubble.

He started pounding into you harder than he had before, stifling your cry by sealing his mouth over yours. He sucked on your tongue feverishly while pinning the hand you had on his cheek to the bed. You must have triggered something in Leon, something deep and primal, "Is that what you want?" His searing gaze bore into you as his lips parted from yours, "Want me to fuck a baby into you, _____?" You could only respond with a weak nod as he kept hammering into you.

"Want me to fill up this sweet little cunt with my cum? Stuff you until you can't hold any more?" A sob left your lips as he started roughly toying with your swollen clit, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger "You're so tight there's no room in you, you're gonna be stuffed full." Leon purred at noises you made, "Mmm, you tightened up. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want me to stuff you so full of cum that there's no way you're not knocked up?"

"God, you should see yourself." You bit down on your lip trying to stifle any moans threatening to leave your lips. Leon didn't like that. He pried your mouth open with his thumb before shoving two digit into your mouth, freeing the previously trapped moans so they could reach his ears. "I wish you could see your face. It's written all over you. You want-need it so fucking badly."

"Leon I-." He effectively cut you off by pinching your clit again, making your sentence taper into a whimper.

"What was that?" He taunted you, his voice dropping several octaves, "What do you need?" Your tried to form words, but his relentless assault on your throbbing clit left you unable to make more than quiet sobs. He moved in so close that your noses brushed and his warm breath fanned over your already burning cheeks.

"Who do you want to fuck a baby into you?"

"Yo-." You cut yourself off with a sharp cry when Leon rammed up against the spot the deep inside of you.

"Say my name." He growled, the force of his thrusts threatening to break you. Leon repeatedly slammed against your sweet spot, that, in tandem with his calloused fingers fondling your overstimulated clit, ensured that you weren't going to last for much longer. He continued to whisper filthy things into you ear while coaxing you into screaming his name. You were trying to say his name, but the overwhelming pleasure left you unable to do more than weakly squeak and squeal. 

You felt his cock swelling inside of you, threatening to make good on Leon's previous promises. With Leon adamant about you saying his name while your own impending orgasm loomed over you, it was very clear that neither of you were going to last for much longer.

"I won't let you cum until you say it, say who you want to put a baby in you." He withdrew his fingers from your clit but kept thrusting into you, albeit at a slower pace. You let out a shrill whine and bucked your hips into his at the loss of stimulation. Leon smirked at your reaction. He knew he was in full control.

"Le-le-."

"That's a good girl." His fingers returned to the throbbing nub, "Just a little more." He began intentionally ramming up against the spot deep inside of you. You started to lose control, fingers clutching the sheets and toes curling. With every thrust Leon pushed you closer and closer to orgasm.

"Leo-."

"Say it, say it." 

_"Leon!"_

You came, brokenly crying out his name. Your walls spasmed wildly around his engorged cock as your vision went white. He let out a guttural growl, hips rutting against you one final time. Hot, thick ropes of cum poured into your womb. You latched onto his shoulders, needing something to anchor yourself to. He rested his forehead against yours, crooning about how good a girl you were.

Leon collapsed onto you, careful not to crush you under his weight. You laid there, gasping for air as you gradually came down from your high. He started placing kisses along your neck, easing you back to reality. Your hands came up to run your fingers through his damp locks. His touch was gentle and soothing.

Letting out a satisfied sigh and removed himself from you and leaned back onto his haunches. He licked his lips at the sight of hot cum oozing from your now raw cunt and puddling onto the sheets. 

"That oughta make a baby."


End file.
